A Warrior
by SaultNPeppah
Summary: After the alien invasion that threatened to destroy the world, a group of heroes decide to work together and form the Justice League. Each member is gifted in their own way, but Batman can't help but be intrigued by a certain new comer. My contribution for Day 1 of WonderBatMilestones


**My contribution to WonderBatMilestones**

 **Day 1: First Meeting (not exactly a first meeting, but a first impression?)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JUSTICE LEAGUE OR ITS CHARACTERS**

* * *

Bruce Wayne, billionaire CEO of Wayne Enterprises by day, Batman, Dark Knight of Gotham by night, stood on top of the observation deck of the Watchtower, the newest headquarters of the newly formed Justice League. Batman Was never a fan of working in teams, but after saving the world from an alien invasion, even he had to admit having a team of superheros was a great idea. Which is why he had created the Watchtower, using secret funds from his company to fund the building.

"Incredible," Bruce heard come from his right. He looked up to see Superman gazing down at the Earth below them, his face so close to the glass he feared he might smudge it. He began to walk towards the Man of Steel, his expression cold and expressionless as always. "Do your stockholders know about this Bruce?"

"A line item hidden in the aerospace RND budget," Bruce explained, glancing around the deck. Even he had to admit it was breathtaking. "This Watchtower will act as an early warning system for detecting other threats of invasion from space."

"And it also has a fully stocked kitchen," The Flash said, walking out of the elevator and onto the deck, Wonder Woman at his side. "Iced mocha?" he asked Superman, offering the man the beverage in his hand.

"No thanks," Superman said, declining Flash's offer.

Wonder Woman took a sip of her own iced mocha, giving an appreciative moan when the flavors hit her tongue. "They don't have these on Themyscira," she said, staring at the men in front of her.

The Flash quickly rushed to her side, banging his cup against hers. "Stick around Princess, I'll show you the ropes." He flashed her a smile, watching as she grinned back.

"Perhaps I will."

"An impressive installation," the four heard from above. They all looked up to see Green Lantern and Hawkgirl floating down from the upper level. "Most impressive," Green Lantern reiterated as the two landed, "But what's it got to do with us?"

"I once thought I could protect the world by myself," Superman began, walking towards the large window "But I was wrong". He stared at his reflection in the glass, before he looked over his shoulder. "Working together we saved the planet." He turned on his heel to face everyone. "And I believe that if we stay together, as a team, we would be a force that could truly work for the ideals of peace and justice."

Flash grinned and asked, "What, like a bunch of super friends?"

Superman grinned and stared at the group. "More like a Justice League," he said, his smile growing.

Flash took a step towards Superman, his eyebrows furrowing. "Do you have any idea how corny that sounds?" He took a second to think about it and shrugged. "But maybe the big guy's got a point," he said, "With all of us behind it, it just might work." He reached out to shake Superman's hand and gave him a smile. "Count me in."

"Me too," Green Lantern said, walking up to the two and placing his hand on top of Superman's and Flash's.

"And me," Hawkgirl said, as she joined the men.

Diana, the world's newest arrival, let out a sigh as she saw her fellow heros all agree to be apart of the team. She knew she wanted to help, but she also had a home to go back to. After all, she had left so suddenly, and she missed her mother and sisters terribly. But, she knew Man's World was where she was needed now. "My mother may not approve," she began, her face still saddened by the thought of being away from home any longer, "But I find Man's World to be intriguing. I'll gladly join." She quickly walked up to the four and placed her hand in the pile.

Superman turned to face Bruce. "What about you Batman?" he asked, hoping his friend would decide to join the team, in spite of what he liked to tell people about working alone.

Batman turned away from the five. "I'm not really a people person," he explained. "But when you need help, and you will, call me."

Superman nodded. "Understood."

Bruce turned to walk away, his cape enveloping his body as he made his exit, trying to shield himself from the others, as Superman went up to the upper deck to speak to J'onn. As Batman, Bruce had been careful as to whom he let into his life, and whom he had decided to work with. Dick, Jason, Tim, they had all been chosen by him. He had decided to let them work with him, but with the League, he was dealing with people he did not know as well as he would have liked.

Sure, he had been able to do his research on a few of them. He already knew Superman to be Clark Kent, mild mannered reporter from Metropolis, and he had guessed the identities of both The Flash and Green Lantern, although the latter didn't bother to hide his identity much, however his wildcard was the newest arrival: Wonder Woman, or at least that's what The Flash had called her.

She had claimed to be an Amazon, a race of women he had believed to be only myth, until a few weeks ago, when she had shown up out of the blue, with beauty and powers anyone would be amazed with. He had tried not to be bothered by her, deciding to give her a chance to prove himself, but even after she had helped the League save the world, he was skeptical. He knew nothing about her, which worried him immensely.

He took another step down the hall, making his way to the hangar that held the batwing, knowing he needed to get to Gotham before his nightly patrol was supposed to start. He had already spent too much time with the League, working with the founders to build the Watchtower, that he had begun to neglect his duties as Batman, patrolling Gotham.

"Batman?"

He froze. He knew that voice, and as much as it intrigued him, he didn't want to become too attached to the owner; he never wanted to be too attached to anyone.

"Wonder Woman," he said, turning to face the Amazon. He watched as she scrunched her nose, still uncertain with the name The Flash had given her, before she offered him a small smile. "I want to thank you for your hospitality," she said, taking a step towards the cape crusader, watching as he made no attempt to move. "I know you arranged for my stay in Man's World until the Watchtower was finished, and I wanted to thank you for everything."

Batman rose an eyebrow, grateful his cowl didn't allow any emotion to be displayed. She was a curious little creature, but he knew one thing: She was a warrior, through and through. The way she fought, the way she had defended those in need. She fought with honor, and she gave thanks to those who helped in her time of need. "You're welcome," was all he said, before he turned back on his heel, turning his back towards her.

He was about to walk down the hall when she began to speak again. "I would like to repay my debt," she said.

Batman glanced at her over his shoulder. He took in her long dark hair, which made her bright blue eyes stand out even more. She was beautiful, he could admit that, but he couldn't allow himself to be distracted by any woman, even if she was blessed by the gods. "Just do your job," he said, "And your debt will be repaid." With that he walked down the hall, leaving the Amazon in the hallway, a smile on her face. Batman was definitely a curious being, but she was going to fight and make sure she learned his secrets, whether he liked it or not. She was, after all, a warrior.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed this short one! I hope to contribute tomorrow. Day 2 is Teammates/Friends.**

 **Remember to follow the tag #WonderBatMilestones on Tumblr, Twitter, and Instagram for more wonderbat goodness.**


End file.
